


Любовь все же возможна

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: - Малфой! - Гарри, видя того, кого искал, срывается с места, в пару секунд достигая парня и хватая за плечи. Сейчас или никогда. Драко чуть вздрагивает, немного отводя сигарету, недоуменно глядя на Поттера. Напугал, потревожил, смотрит странно как-то. Чего ему надо?





	Любовь все же возможна

Драко выдыхает дым, щурясь и прислоняясь к стене. Рядом недовольно фыркает Блейз, щелкает фотоаппаратом, ворча что-то насчет того, что расскажет отцу, и одновременно просто оставив неплохо получившееся фото. Впрочем, фото, где не видно сейчас лица блондина, уже само по себе неплохое.  
Малфою немного наплевать, но он не говорит - не хочет лишний раз обидеть друга, проявляющего свою заботу, пусть и немного не таким способом.

\- Ладно, хочешь курить - кури, я не буду дышать дымом, - Забини легко треплет Драко по волосам и уходит обратно в здание. Они ждут Гойла, у которого сегодня собеседование на новой работе, и, кажется, все идет так, как должно.

\- Малфой! - Гарри, видя того, кого искал, срывается с места, в пару секунд достигая парня и хватая за плечи. Сейчас или никогда. Драко чуть вздрагивает, немного отводя сигарету, недоуменно глядя на Поттера. Напугал, потревожил, смотрит странно как-то. Чего ему надо? И озвучивает вопрос:  
\- Чего тебе? - а внутри отчаянное желание вернуть все назад, в школьные времена, очень бы хотелось на первый курс. Не повторить оплошности, подружиться и изменить все хоть немного. Но возможности такой нет и не будет, и Малфой чуть отстраняется, щурясь недовольно.

\- Я хочу поговорить... Точнее, хочу сказать... - Гарри мнется, все еще не отпуская, будто боясь, что Драко развеется так же, как сигаретный дым. Выпаливает неожиданно:  
\- Понимаю, прошлого не вернуть, и все такое. Но ты согласишься встречаться со мной?! - и замирает, зажмуриваясь, явно боясь ответа.

Драко пребывает в ступоре еще минуты две, роняя сигарету и обнимая Гарри обеими руками. Внутри что-то довольно ворчит, как маленький пушистый хорек, разворачивающийся из клубочка, чтобы его погладили. А жизнь-то налаживается, и Малфой, чтобы окончательно закрепить результат, фыркает и целует Поттера, который в шоке распахивает глаза и отвечает. Приятно.~

\- Идем, им вон и так хорошо. Потом поболтаем, а пока мешать не будем, - посмеивается Блейз, уводя Грега и довольно кивая своим мыслям. Им всем есть, чем заняться сейчас.


End file.
